


Stolen Time

by elfof_lorien



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfof_lorien/pseuds/elfof_lorien
Summary: Arthur has just returned to camp to find Edith gone, and yet to return. In the fading light, he sets off to find her. The sun sets as Arthur finds Edith taking refuge from the cold night in an abandoned cabin. Alone, the feelings they've been keeping for each other give way. But is it for the best?





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally meant to be a Reader x Arthur Morgan piece, but in some of the small works and concepts I had before I got this all together I played around with the OC Edith. I like her character and will be using her for the following chapters of this story. However, please feel free to interchange her name with your own n_n

Arthur and Charles had just returned to camp, John in tow. He had gone off up the mountain for some reason or another and Abigail had ordered he and Charles to go rescue him. The whole situation had put Arthur in a sour mood. “Typical” he thought to himself, having to go get John out of a mess that he made again. They carried him inside to have his wounds tented. Seeing that the deed was done, Arthur turned and headed back outside to treat himself to a cigarette. He passed through the ragged wooden door to find Javier kneeling by the fire. Arthur lit a match on the wood siding and brought it to the cigarette between his lips. 

“Know of any more damsels who need rescuin’ ?” he mumbled sarcastically through the corner of his mouth. 

Javier stood and scratched his head, “Well since you asked…” 

Arthur slowly looked up from his cigarette. The look on his face obviously speaking for itself. 

Javier chose his words carefully, “A little while before y’all got back Miss Edith headed out of camp. I think Micah might have said some uh… unsavory things to her.” 

Arthur cursed under his breath, he took a long drag before groaning “Which way did she go?” 

“That way, you should be able to follow her tracks. Theres been no snowfall since she left” Javier pointed towards the river, the faint indication of footprints dotted the snowy ground. 

Arthur mounted his horse and took another puff of his cigarette before flicking it into the snow. 

“I’m sorry Arthur!” Javier called out

“Yeah yeah…” Arthur grumbled, starting off into the direction Javier had pointed. 

Javier had been right about her tracks. Luckily the wind had died down from the blizzard it had been the night before. He soon found the traces she had left behind and began following them. Arthur nudged the horse’s side, urging it to hurry along. It had to be getting later into the afternoon. Soon the sun would start to set and the temperature would drop. He had to find her before that. 

Arthur had been on the trail for a while now. The sun had set and any anger or frustration that he had felt had turned to anxiety and concern. Edith had recently joined their company back in Blackwater. She had skills in healing and a vast knowledge of the medicinal properties of natural herbs and plants. She also had very quick hands, making her a talented pickpocket as well. In the short time she had been with them, she and Arthur had become rather close. Arthur felt a kindredness to her and found her stories and perspective entertaining. She also seemed to be one of the more level headed people in their “family” and Arthur greatly appreciated that characteristic. Of course it goes without mentioning that she was easy on the eyes. He’d be a fool to deny that his eye had lingered longer than it should on her eyes as she sat across the fire, or her lips she explained the difference between northern and southern thistle. 

Arthur shook the thought from his mind, he couldn’t go getting distracted now. He looked back to the snow. Fortunately it was a clear night and the moon was bright so he wouldn’t have to risk drawing attention from O’Driscolls or some hungry animal by having a lantern to light his path. However, the light snow that had started to fall in the last few minutes had begun to cover the tracks he had been following. Arthur dismounted his horse and knelt down to get a different perspective on the ground. Miss Edith was smart. With the night drawing near she would have started to look for shelter if she hadn’t intended on coming back to camp. Arthur surveyed the area, looking for any landmarks he could recognize. There were caves near by, but he recalled the abandoned cabin he and Edith had passed the last time he had accompanied her while gathering herbs. He guessed she would pick that over a cave. He mounted his horse and quickly started off in that direction. 

As he neared the cabin, he dismounted his horse and looked across the snow covered ground for footprints. Before he could find them, he noticed something. A faint smell of smoke. Arthur lead his horse around a thicket of underbrush to find the cabin just a few yards ahead. There was a soft flickering coming from the open doorway. Just has he had suspected. 

Arthur slowly approached. While he was fairly certain who as occupying the old cabin, there were signs of O’Driscolls all over this area. He drew his pistol as quietly as he could while he hitched the reigns of his horse around a stump. He silently crept up to the window and peeked inside. It was dark inside, and empty save for a few abandoned pieces of furniture. He then saw that the flickering was coming from a lantern on the floor. It cast an undulating orange light around the room and in the corner Arthur saw what looked like a figure curled up in the corner. 

His heart skipped a beat. 

“Miss Edith?” He whispered into the doorway

“Ar-thur…” a small, groggy voice murmured. 

Arthur quickly closed the distance between them. 

“I been lookin’ all over for you!” He growled, squeezing her shoulders, “Why’d you run off?” 

Edith looked up into his face, trying to form words. She began to sob and buried her face in his chest. “I’m so cold..” 

Arthur was slightly taken aback. He softened and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He bit his lip, holding back a curse. He hadn’t really been angry at her. Just at how this whole situation had unfolded. He would certainly have a few choice words for Micah when they returned. 

“It’s alright” he whispered, gently rubbing her back. He felt her trembling in his arms and could hear the faint chattering of her teeth. instinctively, he removed his coat and draping it around her. “Here… Let's get you warm.”

“Wh-what abou-bout you?” she stammered as she clutched the thick woolen coat. 

“You don't worry about me. Now, I’ll be right back. You stay put.” Arthur stood and exited the cabin. He quickly strode over to his house. He took the reins and lead it closer to the building, away from the clearing. He grabbed the blankets and bag of provisions from the back of the saddle before returning inside. He wrapped one of the blankets around Edith before turning to tend the fire. Once the flames were big enough to cast some heat Edith held out her hands, willing the warmth to return to them. Arthur watched her face, the warm light glittering in her eyes. He looked down quickly. 

"H-How did you f-find me?" Edith asked, watching as Arthur snapped twigs and poked them into the center of the flames. 

“I figured you’d come here…after the sun set. Rather here than one of them caves back up the trail.” He replied, his voice gruff. He decided not to share that he came to this conclusion because of their conversation a few days prior. How she had talked about how this cabin might be a nice place if it was fixed up. 

Edith remained quiet, save for a small chuckle in agreement. She turned her gaze from Arthur's rugged features back to her hands, stretching them closer to the fire. 

“Javier said something happed with you and Micah.” Arthur questioned softly. He looked back to her, he noticed her face wince a little at the mention of Micah’s name. 

“He said I…” Edith started. She scoffed, “I won't repeat it. I don’t even want to think about it.” 

Arthur kept his gaze on her face, remaining silent. 

“That man is absolutely detestable. Now, I can put up with a good bit. But… not him.” She added shaking her head, looking to Arthur. 

“Yeah, I admit I’m not too fond of him either." Arthur watched her eyes, using them to gauge her emotions. "Whataya say I rough him up a bit for you when we get back?” Arthur joked, the corner of his mouth turning up into a grin, hoping to defuse the tension. 

Edith giggled at the thought, “Maybe. I could always give him some psyllium root. He’d be full of shit for sure then.” she suggested with a devilish grin. 

Arthur laughed out loud, “Miss Edith, remind me not to get on your bad side” 

"You couldn't if you tried." Edith sighed. She bit her tongue, what was she thinking, saying something like that. She laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
They both laughed a while. Arthur found himself following the lines of her face, her dimples and the sound of her laugh sending a strange fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Somewhat unnerved by the sensation, he stood quickly grabbing the leather saddle bag and bringing it by the fire. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked awkwardly.

“Yes,” she sighed. “What do you have?”

“Let’s see here, bread, cheese, canned peas…” Arthur continued to rummage through his satchel, “and an apple.” 

Edith gasped. It had been weeks since they had any fruit. “Mister Morgan, you’ve been holding out!” she added, playfully nudging his side with her elbow. 

“Ah well, old habits die hard I guess.” he chuckled, handing her the apple. His smile lingered as he watched her eyes shine. His eyes lingered, watching her decide were to take a bite, her lips the same color as the fruit, a drop of juice trailing down her chin. 

She giggled and looked up at him as she offered the apple to him. He took a small bite and thanked her before handing it back. They ate together, quietly talking and laughing in the night. After a short time, they had finished eating and both sat quietly staring into the fire. 

“Well, I think I’ll try to sleep” Edith whispered. She sat up and began to rise and move to give Arthur some space. 

“You can stay here, it’ll be warmer anyway.” He suggested, her safety and comfort his focus. 

“Alright. Thank you.” She agreed. She sat back beside him. “Would you like to share a blanket?” she asked, trying to keep her tone even. 

Arthur wasn’t sure how to respond. Before he could come up with a reason against it, he nodded. Edith game a small smile and passed the corner of the thick woolen blanket to him. Arthur readjusted the bag behind him to a more comfortable position. He slid down into more of a recline, causing the hem of his shirt to raise slightly. He could feel the warmth of Edith’s body beside him. Smiling, with the smell of apple still lingering between them, she laid her head upon his shoulder. Between the warming fire and his firm form next to her, she was lulled to sleep, surrounded in the feeling of safety. Soon, she was asleep. In her sleep, Edith turned to her side, now facing Arthur. Her hand rested softly on his chest. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. He decided then to do something he wouldn’t normally do. But this might be the only opportunity he had. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek. Brushing away a lock of her curly brown hair. His fingertips gently tracing her jawline. He felt as though he could continue to do so until the sunrise, but he decided against that. Not wanting to wake her, he pulled his hand way. But just as his fingers left her skin, she reached up and clasped his hand. 

“Don’t stop…” She cooed, her eyes fluttering open. 

They looked into each others eyes, their faces so close. Suddenly, Edith closed the distance between them. Her lips resting upon Arthur’s. Edith pulled back, looking up him through her eyelashes, her hand still holding his. 

Arthur reacted without thinking, his finger and thumb pulled her chin, bringing her lips to his again. They kissed, softly aft first. Edith’s hand trailed over Arthur’s wrist, across his chest and up to his neck and cheek. Arthur’s hands found a similar path, his thumb resting at the corner of her mouth. His other hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Their bodies both acted instinctively. Fulfilling the desires that had been brushed aside for so long. Their kisses became more passionate and intense. 

The cold air that slipped through the cracks in the little cabin stood no chance against the heat burning between them. Though at the same time, there was a war raging in Arthur’s mind. Part of him wanted to take her now, to explore every inch of her body. Another part of him was urging him to stop, this had already gone too far. He should be ashamed for giving in to this dalliance. This needed to end now before any permanent damage was done. Arthur’s skin tingled, the lines traced by her little hands felt like hot braiding irons leaving their mark all over him. He felt her hand return to his chest, her fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt when he stopped. The war was over, this had to stop. Arthur reluctantly pulled his lips away from the sweet taste of her mouth. 

Edith opened her eyes, her lips parted. Hot breath flowing in and out softly. “What is it?” she asked breathlessly. 

“I… *sigh* I don’t want you to do something you’d end up regrettin’.” Arthur whispered, his hand removing hers from his chest. 

Edith looked at him, speechless. Her mind raced and her face flushed. Had she done something wrong? She suddenly felt so silly. She nodded, " Of course, I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through her hair, her cheeks burning white hot. She turned her back to Arthur and laid her head down, pulling the blanket tightly under her chin. she squeezed her eyes shut, longing for sleep to return, to take her away from her embarrassment. 

Arthur watched as her face changed. He could kick himself now. He hadn’t meant to embarrass her. Lord knows he would have happily gone on the way they were, but he couldn’t let himself do that to her. Though she had chosen to stay with the group, and she had taken part in some of their crimes, she was still one of the most innocent of the bunch. He, on the other hand, had quite the bounty on his head. The last thing he wanted was anyone he cared about to be at the receiving end of the consequences of that. 

Beside him, Arthur felt Edith's body relax as her body felt into unconsciousness. He watched her for hours, stoking the fire when needed. He stewed over his stoping her, and only kicked himself harder when his mind wandered to where they could have gone. But didn't, thanks to him. He remembered the feeling of her soft lips on his; nips and suckling with a few demanding. His chest still tingled with the sensation her fingers left behind, and his ached to touch her in the same places. He groaned in frustration, stiffening when he felt her stir in response. Once Edith settled again, he resigned himself to slumber after one final review of their surroundings. Content with their secret position remaining unknown, he closed his eyes. A soft snore exhaled from his lips as he curled next to Edith.  
Dreams of the dangers which could entrap her, were she to become involved with him, plagued his rest and he awoke just before dawn. Alert and unsettled, Arthur saw Edith safe and sound beside him, but couldn't shake his nerves. Unable to fall back into sleep, he stoked the fire until light was pouring through the cabin cracks. 

Arthur silently packed up the blankets and provisions from the previous night, unable to comfort Edith for lack of ability to comfort him through his own needs. He must keep distance, if only to save her remaining innocence from his dark deeds sure to follow him.  
Silently, Edith drank the coffee Arthur had offered her-- the only real comfort of the morning. She followed him to his horse after he put out the fire, making sure their cabin and secret night were safe. 

On the ride back to camp Edith held tight to Arthur, burrowing into his back to keep warm from the frigid morning air. Discreetly, she breathed him in. His leather, the smell of wood, tobacco, and coffee pouring off him, she inhaled deeply, pleading herself to be content, irritated with herself when she couldn't be. As the neared the camp, she glanced around, hoping not to be spotted by Micah. She found herself glad when he was nowhere to be seen. Saddened to let go, she released Arthur, suddenly feeling colder than she had been the night before as she watched him dismount. One more glance around to be sure Micah wasn't near, she looked back to Arthur, his arms outstretched to receiver her from his horse to see her safely to the ground. As Edith slid down from the horse, she found herself again just a small distance from Arthur. She suddenly became aware of the weight of his hands on her waist. Her hands softly moved from his shoulders to his chest. Their eyes locked. Arthur quickly dropped his hands and turned to horse. At this, Edith felt a sharp pain in her chest. She quickly turned and started to head inside. 

“Miss Edith,” Arthur started, looking up to the young woman.

“Yes, Arthur?” 

“I did’t mean to offend you last night.” He admitted, stroking the horses mane, “I care about you, quite a bit. But I’m a bad man, and I don’t want you to get mixed up in that.” 

Edith thought for a moment before nodding, “I understand.” She tightened her grip on the shawl around her shoulders, the cold going right through her.

“I don’t regret it though,” He added earnestly, as she turned away. 

Edith turned, somewhat surprised bu this little confession. They stood, just a few feet apart. The winter wind around them, electricity between them. 

Arthur looked back to her, the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin, “Not one bit.”


End file.
